Una vez en diciembre
by ccybriefs
Summary: One-shot!: Amor platónico correspondido... una historia que cualquiera pudiese haber contado


Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tome prestados

Espero les guste este one-shot, es un pequeño relato que me sucedió la primera vez que un chico me gusto. Decidí utilizar personajes de Ranma para omitir nombres aparte de que es FANFICTION!, siempre quize contarlo ya lo tenía listo antes de publicar "El santo pecado" (VXB BDZ) igual le cambie una que otra cosa para poder publicarlo. Espero que les guste fans de Ranma

(Les recomiendo escuchar Va para ti de camila es la historia tal cual)

Hola! Soy Akane Tendo y quiero contarles la historia más bonita y a la vez triste que a mí me sucedió. Fue el año 2005 cuando ingrese a la escuela secundaria. Solía ser de los más normal, comencé a salir menos con mis amigos a la calle, me gustaba más escuchar la radio, comprar revistas donde estuvieran publicadas notas de los chicos más guapos de y mis bandas favoritas, comía frituras repletas de salsa picante, pero no comía con mi familia, sin embargo no me comportaba distante. El cambio fue tan radical que no me quedó de otra más que hacerme de nuevos amigos, al principio fue difícil pero con el tiempo fui haciendo varias amistades, entre ellas una que ahora ya no frecuento, pero en ese tiempo fue de mis confidentes, su nombre Ukio; por otra parte encontré la que sería definitivamente mi complemento, solíamos tener los mismos desordenes alimenticios, mentales y sin duda gustos, su nombre Shampoo.

En cuestiones del amor cada día me fijaba en un chico diferente (aunque aun no tenía novio ni había tenido), hasta que conocí al clásico chico rebelde que suele reprobar de año y atrasarse para cruzarse en mi camino y hacerme sentir como un bicho aunque yo siguiera siempre tras de él. Su nombre era Kuno Tatewaki y ahora que lo recuerdo no se en que me fijaba que me hacía perder la cabeza cada que lo recordaba y peor aún cada que lo veía pasar. Yo se que a toda chica nos ha pasado que solemos tener un amor platónico que ni nos hace en el mundo, pero para mí fortuna o desgracia el sabía que me atraía ya que su hermana que tenía mi edad, su nombre Kodachi Tatewaki, con la cual compartía una clase y por alguna razón fuera de mi alcance ella se enteró de mis sentimientos por él y como toda buena hermana que "quiere lo mejor para su hermano" (o al menos así me lo expresó ella) fue a hablarle sobre mí. Fue alrededor d meses que babeaba por ese muchacho pese a las malas caras y desprecios de su parte que no me afectaban en lo mas mínimo. Bien, no creo que sea tan importante contar esta desafortunada parte de la historia, mejor pasemos a la parte bonita.

Recuerdo las fechas tal cual, así como la hora y el lugar. Yo llevaba puesto el deportivo de la escuela, estaba conmigo Ukio con el mismo uniforme en la hora de descanso, entre las 10:30 y 11:00 am el 17 de Diciembre del 2005 , sobre una banca hecha de ladrillo bajo la sombra de un árbol situado al lado de la puerta principal del colegio. Solo observábamos la cancha de la escuela inundada por alumnos de 3 año que hacían trucos con sus tablas de patinar y uno que otro con algún balón de basquetbol. Ninguna emitía sonido alguno más que el de las bolsas de frituras con salsa y mazapanes que devorábamos con tranquilidad.

Nunca había temido de las chicas de segundo y tercer año, refiriéndome a esas "novatadas" o "bienvenidas con estilo" que se rumoraban les obsequiaban a las niñas de primer grado. Sin embargo Ukio siempre estaba alerta a lo que las demás chicas hacían cuando se acercaban a ella. Justo ese día en el momento descrito se acercaban subiendo las escaleras para quedar a nuestra altura también bajo la sombra del árbol 3 chicas de complexión delgada, facciones bonitas y expresiones tranquilas. Lo recuerdo bien, una tenía el cabello color negro, rizado, ojos rasgados y color negro, de las otras dos no observe mucho.

Chica de Cabello rizado (abreviare como CCR si que original ya lo sé): -Hola niñas ¿de qué grupo son?- pregunto con un tono dulce y amable acompañado de una aparente y sincera sonrisa

Ukio- 103- dijo con algo de desconfianza pero mostrando más seguridad que yo, ya que no se si mencione era y aún soy muy tímida

CCR: oh! Cómo se llaman?

Ukio respondió y yo seguida de ella

CCR: Valla! No creí que fuese tan difícil Akane, bien pues te envía saludos Ranma, es de segundo grado, del grupo 202

Mi corazón dio un fuerte brinco. No entendía esa razón en mi, honestamente no estaba segura a que se refería con "te envía saludos"

-Gracias- No supe que responder, solo eso.

Ella solo respondió con una sonrisa y se alejó junto a sus amigas. Ukio se sintió más tranquila cuando se fueron. No le dimos importancia en el momento al tema, sin embargo cuando las clases terminaron mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, pensando en lo sucedido.

-Ukio ¿Qué habrá querido decir con "te envía saludos"?- tenía que aclararlo

-Vamos Akane! No seas tontita! Pues claro que te esta saludando por que le gustas! –

-Qué? Yo? A un chico de segundo?, no lo creo- seguimos conversando, ya no más del asunto. Hablábamos sobre lo pronto que estaba pasando el tiempo. Apenas unos cuantos meses dejábamos la educación primaria para inducirnos en el ahora mundo de los adolescentes.

Al día siguiente, en el mismo rango de hora (18 de diciembre entre las 10:30 y 11:00 am) esta vez en la cafetería del colegio, mi amiga Ukio y yo comprábamos nuestras tradicionales frituras con picante, mucho picante sin prestar atención al grupo de chicos que bromeaban y hacían ruidos escandalosos al fondo de la casi vacía cafetería. Estábamos por salir cuando de nuevo tope con la chica de cabello rizado que con mucha amabilidad y como si me conociera tanto:

CCR: hola Akane! ¿Recuerdas el chico del que te hable ayer?, es decir ¿recuerdas el saludo de Ranma?

-hemm sip…- respondí, mi voz apenas se escuchaba, era demasiado débil frente a las mayores.

CCR: bien pues es el- apunto hacia donde el grupo de escandalosos muchachos se encontraban- es el de camisa roja y pantalón azul, el de la transita de cabello negro ¿lo ubicas?- el sintió nuestra mirada. Mis ojos se perdieron tras de esa hermosa sonrisa nerviosa que presumía su perfecta dentadura- si lo ubicas Akane?- pregunto con insistencia sacándome de mis perdidos pensamientos

-Si…si si lo ubico, es…guapo…- dije bajando la voz.

El silencio incomodo luego de mi comentario fue roto por Ukio quien me insistía salir de la cafetería para regresar a nuestra sagrada banca bajo la sombra del árbol.

Desde ese momento no he podido borrar esa imagen de mi mente, esa y cada uno de los encuentros que tuve frente a él.

Ese día fue diferente, mi corazón latía mas fuerte y ahora no pasaba ni siquiera por mi mente el apurarme a salir de clases para correr tras de el tonto de Kuno, se podía decir que en ese momento dejo de atraerme.

Al día siguiente 19 de Diciembre, festejaríamos el fin de año en la escuela lo que nos daba permiso de asistir con nuestro atuendo preferido. Nuestras mejores ropas, peinados, los obsequios para los amigos y planes para después de la escuela, ya saben, en aquellos años solo teníamos permiso para ir al cine a una hora razonable, o al menos fue el acuerdo con mi padre.

Nabiki y Kasumi, mis hermanas mayores se encargaron de arreglarme pues les platique sobre lo sucedido los dos días anteriores. Se mostraron muy emocionadas ya que su hermana menor comenzaba a sentir verdadero interés sobre algún chico. Obviamente jamás les conté sobre Kuno por que jamás había tenido ninguna clase de acercamiento con él, no había mucho que contar; aunque con Ranma tampoco en cierta parte mi corazón me gritaba que debía contárselo a alguien y que mejor que tus experimentadas hermanas para instruirte en esos asuntos.

Luego de alaciar mi largo cabello, darle los últimos toques a mi atuendo (algo sencillo y bonito para mi edad, unos jeans, una blusa color blanco y un sweater color café que combinaba con los zapatos de gamuza del mismo color) y de recibir las mejores de las suertes de mis queridas hermanas partí al colegio emocionada por que mi autoestima estaba al 100%, el frio no era tan cruel, de hecho era un día asoleado con un poco de fresco viento. Cuando llegue la escuela parecía ser un centro recreativo. Ahí estaban los chicos, jugando con sus tablas de patinar.

Busque en el salón que habían asignado a mi grupo a Ukio pero aún no llegaba así que decidí pedirle a Ryoga dar una vuelta por la escuela con el pretexto de buscar a Ukio, sin embargo esa no era mi intención.

Nos detuvimos justo a un lado de la cancha, frente al grupo de Sk8'rs que hacían fabulosos trucos sobre sus patinetas. Entre ellos, mi objetivo: esa enorme sonrisa, con esa chaqueta color rojo y esos jeans color azul. Todo lo hacía tan perfecto, no prestaba atención a lo que maravillado Ryoga me decía. Al parecer a él también le interesaba practicar eso sin embargo no lo hacía por que se describía como "torpe". Los movimientos de Ranma cambiaron, ahora eran lentos y nada atinados. Estaba nervioso, yo le ponía nervioso, tanto como él a mí. Nos dedicamos unas cuantas sonrisas, todo estaba tan perfecto hasta que Ukio llegó.

Regresamos al salón, la comida que habíamos acordado ordenar entre los integrantes del grupo había llegado. Fue una convivencia amena, mi mente no borraba para nada esa sonrisa acompañada de su nombre. Recuerdo que el tutor nos pidió a todos que tomáramos un trozo de hueso de durazno que el mismo había desmoronado para pedir un deseo mismo que enterraríamos en una pequeña maceta que se quedaría durante el periodo vacacional de las fiestas decembrinas en el salón de clases.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerré mis ojos:

_"deseo volver a verle, en la escuela, en cualquier otro lugar, siempre verle y que no borre esa sonrisa"_

Sepulte el trozo de hueso y tome a Ukio y a Ryoga de las muñecas de las manos y de un salto salí huyendo del salón de clases con la intención de verle una vez más antes de salir a vacacionar.

No tuve éxito. Busque por toda la escuela, salón por salón, intentando disimular pero no había nadie.

-Vamos Akane! Seguro en el cine olvidaras todo esto y te sentirás mejor- me dijo Ryoga intentando animarme. Habíamos quedado días antes en que el último día de clases lo celebraríamos viendo una película en el cine. En cierta parte me sentía mal tercio ya que Ukio y Ryoga sentían cierta atracción el uno del otro, pero mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Ranma así que no lo resentí tanto.

El cine estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio así que caminamos. Eran alrededor de las 02:00pm, no lo sé, tal vez más temprano, de lo que si estaba segura era de que mi deseo tenía que rendir fruto. Por alguna razón durante el camino sin prestar atención a la charla de Ryoga y Ukio imaginaba como sería si llegara a toparme con Ranma en el cine, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿preguntarle la hora?, ¿solo sonreírle?, quería acercarme pero tenía miedo.

Mi sorpresa fue que justo como lo había imaginado, a la entrada del cine, ahí estaba el con sus amigos y sus tablas de patinar. De alguna cosa se burlaban ya que las carcajadas eran tan fuertes y los ademanes de uno de los chicos lo evidenciaban molesto, pero las risas cesaron justo en el momento que pasamos junto a ese grupo de apuestos y populares chicos y ahora los sustituían por algazaras sonrojando irremediablemente el rostro de Ranma tanto como el mío. Fue ahí cuando me acobarde y decidí seguir mi camino.

"Las crónicas de Narnia". Ukio se sentó justo en medio de Ryoga y yo. Ella quería estar al lado de el así que no tuve problema de sentarme en la orilla. El cine estaba bastante lleno, pero lo suficientemente ocupado por chicos de nuestra edad.

Disfrute la película, aunque no dejaba de pensar en el. Imaginaba como sería la próxima vez que coincidiéramos, si esta vez si nos hablaríamos, pensaba en cómo sería cuando regresara a clases, después de las vacaciones ¿aun estaría interesado por mi?, ¿Qué le gustaba de mi?, no era una chica muy bonita, de hecho jamás he sido de las que los chicos populares se fijen, tampoco yo de ellos, excepto por el tonto de Kuno…

Ese día llegue a casa pasadas las 06:30pm. Mi Padre estaba hecho un mar de angustias al no tenerme temprano en casa, estaba preocupada. Olvidaba que la pequeña Akane entraba en la edad de conocer el mundo… o cuando menos ir por primera vez sola, o más bien sin sus hermanas o padre al cine. No hubo regaños ni nada parecido. Solo una cuanta charla sobre la película, el festejo de la escuela y nada más.

Cuando subí a mi habitación, un par de ansiosas hermanas con los ojos abiertos de par en par esperando si había alguna novedad por el asunto de Ranma. Solté todo tal cual aunque hubiesen sido muy poco contacto casi nulo y único visual que tuve con mi chico de ensueño.

A partir de ese día, y durante los próximos meses y años me jure jamás olvidar esos últimos tres días. Los guarde en mi memoria como el momento más bonito, sé que no es muy significativo, a la mejor si pudo pasar algo sorprendente sería tener una charla con él o en casos muy extremos algún beso robado, pero no. Solo había sido el día que mi corazón comenzó a latir descontroladamente y me sentía más viva que nunca.

El resto de las vacaciones por las fiestas decembrinas no le vi. Algo curioso que si note es que hacían llamadas constantes del mismo número a mi casa, siempre que contestaba alguna de mis hermanas o mi padre colgaban de inmediato. Cuando contestaba yo luego de preguntar cinco o seis veces o hasta que yo me cansara de sostener la llamada colgaba, pero del otro lado solo se escuchaba una alejada respiración.

Una de las llamadas me desconcertó ya que antes de que yo colgara a lo lejos escuchaba como una mujer algo mayor gritaba algo como: "hijo ya es hora hay que irnos llegaras tarde". No estoy muy segura de si era eso lo que decían, pero mi corazón me decía que podía ser el. Decidí llamar a la extrovertida Shampoo para desearle un feliz año nuevo y a propósito para contarle sobre lo ocurrido los días 17, 18 y 19 de diciembre además de las curiosas llamadas durante las tardes:

-¡pero claro que es Ranma!, Akane se que debí habértelo dicho antes pero fue el mismo Ranma quien le pidió a mi hermano Musse que consiguiera tu numero y pues claro que como yo necesitaba algunos favores no pude resistir a la propuesta- no sabía si molestarme o abrazarme de felicidad. Hice lo último inconscientemente.

-Ah claro, oye Shampoo debo colgar, tengo…tengo unas cosas que hacer- quería colgar de inmediato. No podía sonar ocupado si él llamaba de nuevo.

-Akane espero no te hayas molestado, yo…él pues es un chico muy guapo y es muy tierno deberías de darle una oportunidad, no te enojes- sonaba preocupada por mis repentinas ansias por concretar la llamada

-Descuida Sham no te preocupes, estoy más tranquila al saber que no es algún anciano pervertido- fue lo único que se me ocurrió para calmar el nerviosismo de mi amiga.

Luego de saber quién era el mudo que marcaba de modo "infraganti" las llamadas cesaron.

Pasaba horas y horas frente al teléfono con la radio encendida. En mi mente ruedan todas aquellas canciones que escuchaba.

Cuando terminaron las vacaciones, el día de regreso a clases me levante mas animosa que nunca. Fui la primera en asearme, no desayune quería llegar temprano para verle, me puse mi mejor chaqueta (hacía frio) me peine lo mejor que pude, no usaba maquillaje ya que mis hermanas eran las mejores consejeras, decían que si optaba por usarlo a temprana edad arruinaría mi piel haciéndola esclava del maquillaje.

Los días pasaban. El salía de su salón de clases para entrar al cual yo había salido. Los jueves solíamos intercambiar salón justamente con el grupo de él, dejábamos notas sobre las mesas que sabíamos usaría el uno AyR; te quiero y cosas tiernas como esas. A las horas de cambio de clase nos topábamos pero nos limitábamos a enviarnos una tímida sonrisa. Jamás hubo cruce de palabra.

Mi corazón estaba muy ilusionado, pero tal cual, solo ilusionado. Siempre pensaba en que le diría si me hablara, que haríamos si llegáramos a ser amigos o mejor aún: novios. Pero eso solo fueron ilusiones.

A principios del mes de mayo todo eso termino. Mi corazón y mis esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando lo vi llegar tomado de la mano de aquella chica rubia de cabello rizado de tez blanca con un esbelto cuerpo y un rostro impecable. La conocía, esa chica había impedido mi ingreso al equipo de vóley de la primaria de la que había egresado hacia un año atrás.

Maldecía todas las oportunidades que solo había pensado que haría y jamás hice, tantas miradas en vano, tantas frases en las pizarras y con algunos profesores que dejaba en cargo solo para el habían sido solo polvo. Ya no me miraba, ahora dedicaba esos hermosos ojos de un obscuro profundo y esa sonrisa tan contagiosa e inocente que desprendía ya no la sentía mía.

Era una niña triste. Ya no salía, me enfadaba aferrarme a aquel teléfono que alguna vez sonó con una llamada proveniente del apuesto y romántico Ranma. Mis hermanas ignoraban la situación que ahora a mis veinte años comprendo. Se podría decir que fue mi amor platónico, pero primero fui yo el amor platónico de él, sabrá dios desde cuando, quizá justo desde el momento en que como boba perseguía por todos los rincones de la escuela al zopenco de Kuno.

Con el paso del tiempo, fui creciendo. Como sabemos un clavo saca otro clavo y así conocí a otros chicos. Ahora a pesar de aquello, a pesar de que jamás sucedió nada siempre lo recordaré como la historia más bonita porque mi corazón jamás latió igual que esos meses. Y me alegra en cierta parte no haber tenido relación alguna porque siempre me quede con la mejor parte de todo salvo por las imágenes de él con ella durante un año entero ( yo cursando segundo grado y el con su novia tercero). Jamás olvidare su nombre como esos días. Y la mejor lección?, nunca quedarse con las ganas de decir lo que sientes. No hay nada que perder…


End file.
